Vincent Montalvo
|hidep= |gender=Male |height=6'1 |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin= |actor= |hidec= |family=André Montalvo Vanéssa Montalvo Luis Rodríguez |affiliation=The Montalvo Connection The Contrèras Cartel |businesses= El Toro Borracho |hideg=}} Vincent Montalvo, a notorious criminal within the community of the state of New Mexico. Vincent Montalvo, also known as The Python, is famous for his gruesome style of executions. His nickname had been led off by his ways of covertly running an operation, as seen in the state of New Mexico; seeing that the Python is a vicious, merely silent creature whom sneaks up on his prey strategically. This nickname is not only based on his criminal past, but also on a considerably humorous background. Vincent was often referred to as Monty which is based on the infamous British comedy; . This vicious criminal mastermind nowadays runs a considerably low-key organization within the city of , financed by his enormous amount of illegally obtained money which he claims to have obtained from his numerous entrepreneurial endeavors. Early life The Montalvo family is known as a family of criminal masterminds, as the majority of the Montalvo family has indulged in the business of crime; mostly cartel-related. This aforementioned fact had a great influence on the life of little Vincent Montalvo. This led to a young age of indulgence within the criminal underworld, however this indulgence within the criminal underworld did not affect the grades nor private life of Vincent at that time. This peculiar separation of his criminal and his private life was only temporary, the separation vanished quite consequently to his graduation in business economics. At the age of 22 Vincent started working closely with Raphael Andrades within the notorious Contrèras Cartel. This companionship was purely professional, merely evolved to a close friendship after Raphael Andrades had prevented Vincent Montalvo from us cocaine during his prolonged depression. This close friendship still lives on to the present day. Despite the fact of Vincent's tendency to use cocaine to soothe the pain of his severe depression, he still was more successful in The Contrèras Cartel. This success within The Contrèras Cartel led to greed, the greed of always wanting more money and more success. This striving for money and absolute power led to gruesome executions of opposing factions whom had indulged in the drug business, thus being competition for The Contrèras Cartel, including Vincent Montalvo as footsoldier. Vincent Montalvo his loyalty to The Contrèras Cartel was ratified by all the gruesome executions he performed over time with Raphael Andrades, accompanied by his overall dedication to the cartel. Despite the constant presence of Raphael, he was always considered as a sidekick of Vincent himself by the leaders of the cartel; resulting in the promotion of footsoldier to lieutenant at the age of 28 whilst Raphael continued to be a regular footsoldier. Life in Los Santos Not much is known about Vincent Montalvo's life in Los Santos, although he, along with Raphael Andrades and Theodore Callabero were prime investors in MPOV Adult Entertainment. Besides being the Administrative Director in MPOV, Pablo "Picasso" Iglesias was heavily involved in extortion, prostitution, and the trafficking of narcotics. Pablo was reportedly seen at Vincent's home in Richman, Vinewood, and with Theodore Caballero and Raphael Andrades at numerous Montalvo establishments. Category:Characters